legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Friends
Real Friends is the eighth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis A television producer arrives in Heartlake City and starts making a documentary about the city. Suspicions are raised when he tells each of the girls separately to keep their role in the documentary a secret from the others. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * This end of this episode includes a plot hook about Andrea's audition video for the upcoming talent show. Errors * In this episode, Steve is not wearing his season 2 glasses. Quotes Gallery 01MiaBellaRF.png|Mia and Bella. 03EmmaPresentsAMrf.png|Emma presenting her architectural model. 05StephanieBvolleyball02RF.png|Stephanie playing beach volleyball. 06OliviaDeanCupcakeCafeRF.png|Olivia and Dean in the Cupcake Cafe. 07AndreaStarRF.png|Andrea being a performing star. 09AndreaWbunny02RF.png|Andrea pulling a bunny out of a hat. 10AndreaWbunnyBowRF.png|Andre and bunny bowing. 11GirlsPillowfightRF.png|The traditional friendly pillowfight scene. 12LauraBarney01RF.png|Laura and Barney. 14HazelRF.png|Hazel. 15DeanCCdeliveryTruckRF.png|Dean driving the Cupcake Cafe delivery truck. 17SteveDiana02RF.png|Steve and Diana. 18AndreaPeekingRF.png|Andrea peeking at the audience from offstage. 23GirlsButtonReach03RF.png|The girls are amused they all reached for the same button on the cupcake vending machine. 24CGP01RF.png|Television Producer making his big entrance. 25CGPcrewRF.png|Take a really good look at his crewhands. 27AndreaTVstarDreamRF.png|Andrea is really happy she gets to be the star of the television show. 28CGPconfidentialityClauseRF.png|Getting Andrea to promise to keep the tv special a secret. 30MiaBellaSurprised01RF.png|Mia and Bella are surprised to hear someone talking to them. 33CGPadvice01RF.png|Attempting to appeal to Mia’s ego, 35MiaBellaNotImpressed01RF.png|except false flattery doesn’t work on this girl! 39MiaSuspicious04RF.png|Mia is getting suspicious about who the Producer is. 45MiaAnimalSentimental01RF.png|The Producer is appealing to Mia’s love of animals to get her co-operation. 47CGPsmarmyRF.png|Producer laying on the smarmery to get her involvement in the tv show. 48ConfidentialRF.png|Let’s keep this a secret, just between us. 49FamiliarSCrf.png|Look again at the show crewhands. 52CGPexploresRF.png|Producer wants to know more about the Explorers. 53OliviaConfused01RF.png|Olivia doesn’t understand how the Explorers relate to the science lecture she was giving. 55RainbowSpaceShipRF.png|Emma painting a sailing ship in space on a rainbow. Isn’t she creative? EmmaEthanTitanicRF.png|Emma and Ethan recreating a classic moment from Titanic in Emma's ship painting. 57CGPgreatRF.png|Emma is confused why the Producer is praising her. 61StephanieTourGuideRF.png|Stephanie giving her tour guide speech. 62PretendBusyRF.png|The girls all being pretend busy to avoid talking about Producer and the show. 65AndreaExcitedRF.png|Andrea can’t keep her excitement contained! 68MiaWhat02RF.png|Mia wondering what Andrea wants to say, 69AndreaPhoneSilentRF.png|but Andrea says nothing. 73GirlsWhatRF.png|Girls wondering why Andrea is getting their attention. 75AndreaStarRF.png|Andrea telling the girls her big news about being the star of the tv show 76AndreaConfusedNoReactionRF.png|and is confused why they aren’t reacting at all. 78EmmaMeStar02RF.png|Emma thought she was the star of the tv show, 79StephanieStarRF.png|so did Stephanie, 80MiaStarRF.png|Mia and Olivia. 82AndreaStarConfusedRF.png|Andrea wants to know why the other girls wanted to be the star when they don’t like being on tv. 83MiaAnimalsRF.png|Mia was told it would be for animal benefit. 84OliviaGirlsBuildRobotsRF.png|Olivia was told if would be for girls who like building robots. 86EmmaArtistsRF.png|Emma was told it was for artists. 87StephanieAspiringAthletesRF.png|Stephanie was told it was for aspiring athletes. 89ASOproducerRealizationRF.png|The moment when the girls realised Producer is really Carter Greene! 91GirlsSchemingRF.png|And now the scheming commences. 93SteveRecordsRF.png|Steve talking about the records kept since the founding of the city. 94CGPmapsRF.png|Carter Greene wants to know if any of those records include maps. 96EmmaConceptSketchRF.png|Emma’s concept for Andrea’s father as an expert treasure finder. 97ZackFakeEBlast01RF.png|Zack making a fake eBlast about the expert treasure finder. 98FakeEBlastRF.png|Fake eBlast ready to send. 99DRwaitingRF.png|Dottie Rae waiting for Carter Greene to arrive. 100EDRstory01RF.png|An old fisherman, two towns over, 101HMalligatorsRF.png|guarded by alligators, 104DdoubloonsRF.png|piles of gold dubloons, 2 and half stone’s throw from a big hill, 105Laura100RF.png|100 yards exactly from the water, 107ZackThreeRF.png|as many as three chests, 108ChloeGoldenStatues01RF.png|filled with golden statues, 111LizJewelsRF.png|jewels fit for a queen, 112VickyWaitingRF.png|all just waiting to be found. 113FEtreasureNotHere01RF.png|And now to really sell the story, the fake expert telling everyone there is no treasure here. 115CGJRleavingRF.png|Carter, Joey and Ricky leaving town to find the treasure that does not exist. 116VideoFeedLeavingRF.png|The girls watching a video feed of Carter leaving town. 118WatchingAAVrf.png|Watching Emma’s video for Andrea’s talent show audition. Full Episode Video Real Friends - Season 2, Episode 8 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)